The present invention is related to an improved system for mounting electronic components, and particularly multi-layered ceramic capacitors (MLCCs), to a circuit board. More specifically, the present invention is related to an improved system for mounting electronic component assemblies to a circuit board while allowing for increased height to width ratios thereby augmenting ongoing efforts related to miniaturization and space utilization.
Surface mount components become mechanically unstable when their height to shortest width ratio exceeds about 3:1. Once this ratio of height to width is exceeded the component may become unstable, or top heavy, and the likelihood of toppling over during the assembly process, such as during the solder reflow process, increases dramatically. Therefore, it is necessary for the component designer to follow basic design rules to ensure that recommended height to width ratios are followed. Miniaturization within the electronics industry is forcing designers to consider new approaches in designs that increase the volumetric efficiency of every component. Generally, miniaturization deals with the reduction in surface area the component consumes when mounted to a circuit board. This has led to a desire to utilize the vertical space, or Z-axis, extending perpendicular from the surface of the circuit board thereby allowing small components to grow in height to at least the height of the tallest component mounted on the circuit board. Space in the Z-axis is typically under-utilized, primarily, because of the large number of defects and rework required to correct for toppled components. Designers have a long standing desire to maintain, or more preferably decrease, the footprint of each electronic component assembly, defined as the surface area of circuit board occupied, while increasing the height to maximize performance and overall volumetric efficiency. Unfortunately, these desires have been thwarted by conventional design standards created to insure the component is structurally stable and that it will not topple over with any induced shock or vibration during assembly. The practitioner has therefore been in a design conundrum of having to accept less volumetric efficiency or having to accept higher defects neither of which is satisfactory.
It is also desirable to maintain the use of surface mount configurations due to the advantageous manufacturing and space considerations. Surface mount configurations comprising solder pads wherein mating solder pads on the circuit board and component are used to make both electrical and mechanical joints thereby eliminating the need for conductive leads that extend through conductive vias in the circuit board.
In spite of past efforts, those of skill in the art still desire a structure which allows for increased height, perpendicular to the board, with decreases board footprint without the yield loss due to rework caused by mechanical instability due to the increased height. An improved component stability structure is provided herein.